


sweet dreams are worth sleep deprivation

by Mawg



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawg/pseuds/Mawg
Summary: "But Juno, where is the flair? The theatrics! The—""Annoyingly heart-stopping way to wake me up and maybe get yourself killed?""Ah, yes… That ." He shrugs as if this was considered, and ignored.—————Juno gets a midnight caller.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	sweet dreams are worth sleep deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be something that had smut in it and then my brain decided it did not want to write that part so you get the beginning and the after! Have fun~~
> 
> Oh yeah, it was also originally going to be part of kind of an au that I was working on with Juno's birthday episode, but I think it stands fine on its own.

Juno feels his old mattress dip down and a soft touch on his thigh. He steadies his breathing, feigning sleep until he can grab the blaster under his pillow to whip around and aim at whoever is in his room. Yes, he sleeps with a blaster, and anyone who tells you that's paranoid, well, they're probably out to get him. 

There's an empty click as he pulls the trigger.

"My my, detective, I do hope that was on stun," the slender man on the bed chuckles at the gun pointed to his head, "but not to worry, I did take the liberty of removing the blaster carts from it earlier." He gestures to the bedside table, where the ammunition sits. 

Juno looks at the table then back at the man, mouth open, a sound of frustration coming from deep in his throat, "When the hell did you even get in? I would have heard the door."

"Well I'd imagine that's because I came in the window there."

"You have a _key."_

"But Juno, where is the flair? The theatrics! The—"

"Annoyingly heart-stopping way to wake me up and maybe get yourself killed?"

"Ah, yes… _That_." He shrugs as if this was considered, and ignored.

Juno groans and flops over, planting the gun firmly on the same table as the ammo, clinking some half-empty glasses and knocking a few other things to the floor. He should really clean that off sometime.

"What the _hell,_ Nureyev? It's the middle of the goddamn night." He groans, sleep is heavy in his voice despite the recent dose of adrenaline; courtesy of one thief's wake up call.

"Au contraire, Juno, the night is young and full of possibilities." He smirks and returns his hand, this time running smooth fingertips across Juno's broad shoulders. He traces the scars there like constellations.

Juno turns halfway to face him, ignoring the pleasant thrill the touch sends down the nerves of his back, "No, _actually_ , I'd say the night is old, very old, hell, _geriatric_ even, and I have an early case tomorrow. Guy to catch."

Nureyev puts on a tone of mock jealousy and surprise, "Why, Juno, you wound me. A rendezvous with another man?" 

He's laying it on thick and Juno definitely isn't awake enough for this shit. "Yeah, real catch. I hear he trafficks weapons to shady organizations. Word is, they’re pretty organized organizations that deal in crime." He punctuates the last few words with as much bite as possible. 

"Hn," the sound comes from the man's lips like he is genuinely considering Juno’s words. He doesn't like that sound. He never likes when Nureyev takes that long to think; always means trouble. 

"Wouldn't you rather catch a thief instead?" He drops his voice low, and slides his hand along Juno's side, under the sheet, down to his half turned hip. He trails it along the subtle V of Juno's abdomen, threatening to go lower.

Juno huffs out an exasperated breath and lays fully on his back pulling a pillow over his face, "I do _not_ have time for this." The hand that had moved to playfully toying with the waistband of his underwear stops slowly and retreats, a soft sigh coming from its owner. 

Juno's voice comes out muffled from under the pillow, "I didn't say _stop."_

Juno can practically _feel_ the grin Nureyev flashes at him as his posture changes. Juno tries not to think of his sharp teeth catching the dim neon from outside his window. Tries not to think about how good those teeth will feel on his skin. 

He fails. Miserably. 

* * *

“Wow, that was…” Juno pauses to swallow, wetting his tongue, dry from heavy breaths. There’s a small click in the back of his throat as he opens his mouth again, “nice.” 

“Juno, your mastery of the Solar language never ceases to amaze.” 

Juno feels more than hears the almost silent laughter from Nureyev’s chest flush against his side. “Hey, a few minutes ago your vocabulary was pretty limited too, if you’ll remember!”

Peter sighs contentedly and lays his arm across Juno’s chest. “I hope never to forget, dear detective.” He leans in and purrs the pet name against Juno’s neck.

“Can you _not_?” Juno slides his fingers through Peter’s hair and grips lightly.

“I’ve no idea what you're talking about.” Feeling hot breath and the soft slide of Nureyev’s lips against his neck sends a molten rush of desire to his core.

Juno shifts uncomfortably, cursing his damn libido. “Stake-out. Zero-dark-thirty. I need at _least_ a couple hours rest. Any of this sounding familiar?” 

“Hn,” Nureyev nuzzles close and nips at his ear playfully.

“Goddamnit Nureyev, you're gonna kill me." 

"And _what_ a way to go."

"Uugghh." Juno groans but turns to capture Nureyev’s mouth in a biting kiss. “You owe me for sleep deprivation.” 

Nureyev shifts to sit up and straddle Juno’s waist. Victory plain in the smile on his face. “Ah, but such a small price to pay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously cherish every single person who takes the time to leave kudos or comment on my fic. it means so much to me, you don't even know. 💜💜


End file.
